


ficlet/ tumblr prompt collection

by roseweasley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley/pseuds/roseweasley
Summary: A collection of my tumblr prompts. Multiship, and will be updated as time goes along!





	1. Jon gives a direwolf pup to Sansa

Jon was a man grown now. Experience had shaped him into something cold and hard. The North had inhaled him and spat him back out into someone that he hardly even recognized at times. The Long Night had come and gone, and with it—Jon found himself a new bride.

They had come up with the idea together one night, sitting in front of the fire. Sansa was working on her embroidery—a beautiful wolf pattern for a new dress she was making—and Jon had told her that it was lovely. Fit for a better feast than the ones they had.

She had remarked offhand that it was something she had seen at a wedding once. Jon had stiffened at that—the thought of weddings and Sansa still made his blood boil. “When will you marry, Jon?” The exasperation in his voice softened him a bit.

“I know I must marry,” he murmured. “But I—“

“But!” Sansa clicked her tongue. “You need not make excuses with me.”

“I’m not—“

“You are.” Sansa set her embroidery aside, fingers whispering against the arm of her chair. “You must marry.”

“I know—“ He protested weakly.

“Do you?” The fire danced in her eyes—a beautiful contrast to the softness in her features. It reminded him of the kindness she had once possessed. A kindness that she still possessed—though she showed it less frequently these days. “We didn’t fight a war for the Stark line to die with us.”

“I’m not a Stark.” It was true, in a different way than it used to be.

“Jon.” Sansa sighed softly. “Why are you so adverse to marriage?”

“Because!” He threw his hands up, disturbing Ghost who was laying at his feet. “Because I want to marry you!”

“And why is that a problem?”

They had decided the details from there, and Jon had never been happier. With each passing moment Jon felt the ice that had taken root around his heart melt just so. They had received wonderful news of late—Sansa was expecting.

It made her think back on her childhood, and the moments before everything had gone wrong. Jon had sensed her distress—noting how much calmer she was around Ghost. He was a constant—a reminder of a time long since gone.  

He had put out word that if there was a direwolf to be found in the Seven Kingdoms and beyond, he would like it brought North—alive of course. Miraculously, he had been brought a puppy. The markings were different than Lady’s were, which he thought might work in his favor. She was beautiful, with a reddish coat not unlike Sansa’s hair.

Jon found her by the heart tree, which he thought was fitting. Another man might call it fate, but Jon was done with such things. The puppy was sleeping in his arms, standing out against the black doublet he wore. “Jon? What is that?”

“A miracle.” Jon was mostly teasing. Direwolves were rare, but they had managed to find one–it was a miracle if he had ever seen one. “It’s a direwolf. For you.”

“What?” Sansa stood, striding towards him quickly.

“I know it won’t replace Lady…”

“It’s perfect.” She breathed, gesturing for him to hand the puppy over. “She’s beautiful.”

“What will you call her?”

“Hope.” 


	2. Theonsa pregnancy pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two part ficlet. Prompt: Please write me a theonsa Fic where Sansa and Theon hate each other but then she gets pregnant with his demon seed and they actually don't hate each other at all

“How  _could_  you?” Sansa screeched, hands reaching for something to throw across the room. “How could you  _do_  this to me?” The pregnancy test was laying on the sink in the bathroom, forgotten. 

Theon was sitting at the kitchen table, head in hands. The dumbfounded look on his face when Sansa told him the  _news_ was enough to make her blood boil. How dare  _he_ be the one shocked? They had been so careful every time. And Gods, there had been so many times. 

“Do all ironborn have fucking super sperm? Did you poke holes in the condoms? You bloody–” 

“Sansa!” Theon had sprung to his feet, knocking the chair over in his haste. 

“Gods Theon what the–” she was cut off by his lips on hers, effectively silencing her protests. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my life.” He whispered. She realized then that maybe he was right–maybe she mistook the butterflies for rage. Still, she pushed him away. 

“Babies are expensive–they take time and  _effort._ You aren’t a patient man.”

“I could be.” Her features softened. 

“This won’t make me like you.” 

“Whatever you say.” 


	3. Theonsa pregnancy pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Theonsa pregnancy. Prompt: just give me more of the accidental pregnancy au

They never did anything gently.

For years they had danced around each other. It started as subtle touches—a graze on the arm in a crowded room, a gaze held too long, a smoke break taken unnecessarily—and turned into something neither of them could contain.

Their first night together was explosive. Robb had hosted a party at his and Theon’s new flat and everyone they knew had showed up. It wasn’t small by any means—but it had felt like it. Too many people, too many bodies. Sansa had taken a moment to duck into the first room she could find. It just so happened to be Theon’s room, if the posters of half-naked women on the walls were any indication.

With her luck, Theon was sprawled out on the bed, beer forgotten on the nightstand.

“Oh! Um, sorry.” Sansa leaned against the door awkwardly. “I didn’t know this was your room. Or that you’d be here.”

Theon sat up slowly, eyes roaming down her form in that  _predatory_ way he had. It made her skin flame—she squeezed her legs together uncomfortably. Gods, she wished he didn’t get to her like that. “You don’t have to apologize.” He stood and joined her at the door just as she turned to go. “And you don’t have to leave.” He placed a hand on the door to stop her, his body firm against hers.

“Theon,” she breathed. “What are you doing?” Her voice betrayed her, soft and wanting.

“You know what I’m doing.” His voice matched hers— _needy_ and desperate. All of the suave he possessed was stripped away. He needed her. That made her stomach do flip flops.

“Say it.” She demanded, pushing back against him.

“Turn around.” He could give it as good as he could take it. Sansa followed his instructions, eyes flicking to his quickly. “What do you want me to do, Sansa?” How he had turned this on her, she had no idea.

“I—“ She felt her heart flutter. “I want you to  _fuck me._ ”

It didn’t take any more convincing. Theon’s lips found hers instantly—he hoisted her up against the door and pressed closer. A moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. She felt Theon chuckle as his lips roamed down her neck. “Mmm, Sansa.”

“Theon…”

“Don’t.” He begged. “Don’t think.”

Something snapped then. Sansa was pulling at his clothes, grazing her teeth along the skin she had just exposed. He followed suit, hands gripping her arse so hard it would leave a bruise. They wasted no time getting to the bed, pulling desperately at their clothes as they did so.

“Condom.” Sansa demanded. Theon tore open his bedside drawer and pulled one out triumphantly. Before Sansa had time to reconsider, she was spread on the bed, Theon’s lips trailing down her chest. He was an attentive lover, hands never leaving her skin. First he was at her breast, then he was lower, lower, until his lips were on her thighs. “Theon!” She whined, hands grabbing at his hair. “I want you to  _fuck me._ ”

A groan rumbled against her thigh, but he obliged without uttering a word. He moved back up her body, slower than she would like, before positioning himself at her entrance. “Are you sure?” His voice was delightfully uneasy.

“No,” she snapped. “But I want you to fuck me anyway.”

He took the invitation and entered her with a grunt. She moaned softly, which he took as encouragement to move quicker. “God.” Theon murmured. “You’re so  _wet._ ”

Before the comment would have made her blush, but now… Now she wanted to be dirty. She wanted to  _fuck_ and  _be fucked_ and damn him, he was perfect for the job. “Mmmm,” she ran her nails down his back, enjoying the shocked look on his face. “ _More.”_

He flipped them over so she was on top, and she had never felt so empowered. His hands caressed her ass before giving her a hard  _slap._ Her eyes glinted devilishly as she bent down so she could bite at his chest.

“Fuck! You wicked minx!” He returned the favor, reaching up so he could nip at her nipple. It was too much and not enough all at once, she wanted  _more._ She reached a hand between them and rubbed at her clit, pushing herself closer to the edge.

Theon knocked her hand aside and helped her himself, his mouth aiding in his quest. Soon enough she was shaking above him, eyes screwed shut and voice keening. “Fuck!” She whispered. He flipped them over once more so he could be on top when he came. One, two, three thrusts later he was spent—rolling off of her with an “oomf.”

“That was—“ Sansa breathed.

“Yeah.” Theon turned towards her, eyes scanning hers for some sort of reassurance.

“I still can’t bloody stand you.” She said.

“And I you.”


	4. Jaime x Sansa show canon reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jaime meeting Sansa again after all these years after he rides up north and he's struck by how much she has changed and how shrewd she is. IDK I'm bad at coming up with prompts but I'm glad someone else is thinking about this crackship!

“Kingslayer.” She had never been brave enough to call him that before. Now she was home–now _she_ had the advantage.  _I am stronger in the walls of Winterfell._

 

“Sansa.” Surprise flashed across Jaime’s face—so briefly she wondered if she imagined it.

“I am the Lady of Winterfell. The proper way to address me is  _Lady Sansa_.” She gripped the chair a little tighter, shifting ever so slightly. Petyr had taught her many things—and hiding weakness was one of them.

“You are much like your mother.” That made her stiffen. She had loved her lady mother with her whole heart, but she knew in the end—in the end Catelyn had been a cold woman. Sansa had seen it years later, the little things that she  _just couldn’t hide_ around them. Especially with Jon.

“What are you doing here?” Jaime ran his good hand through his hair, drawing Sansa’s attention away for just a moment.

“I am not sure.” It was Sansa’s turn to be surprised. “I’ve come to help, I suppose.”

“How?” Sansa asked shrewdly. “You’re down a hand.”

Jaime raised an eyebrow. “An astute observation,  _Lady Sansa_.” A pause. “Ser Bronn has taught me to fight with my good hand.”

“You really think you can defeat a White Walker with a hand you have been training with for a few years?” Sansa scoffed. “You are more reckless than your brother.”

“It’s either that or die trying.”

“How honorable.” She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“I wouldn’t want to die a Kingslayer.”

Sansa wanted to say  _fuck honor_ or something equally as crass, but she was the Lady of Winterfell now. She didn’t know why she cared whether Jaime lived or died, but she did.  _Jaime isn’t Cersei,_ she told herself. “I wish you good fortune in the wars to come.”


	5. Jaime x Brienne proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jaime/brienne + 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the confusion! I'm uploading all of my tumblr prompts into one giant fic because it's easy for me. If you see a notp just look at the chapter titles!

Jaime had been planning the proposal for  _ages_ now. He had pages and pages of journals filled with ideas—ranging from destination proposals to riding in on horseback. They were mostly outrageous, and mostly in jest, but he couldn’t help but feel like he failed her somehow, by not being able to give her the proposal she deserved.

In a last-ditch attempt at saving his sorry arse from failing miserably, he reached out to Podric. The boy spent most of his time with Brienne, and if anyone knew what she would want it would be him.  

He asked him to meet for coffee, somewhere inconspicuous. He wouldn’t want Brienne to find out, it would ruin the fun of it.

“Pod.” Jaime breathed a sigh of relief when the boy came through the door. “I need help.”

“Can I get a coffee first?”

“After, I promise. This is important.” He clenched his good fist. “I’m going to propose to Brienne.”

“I thought you were already married.” Pod said, eyebrows knitting together.

“What?” Jaime quirked his head. “We’ve only been dating a year.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her. That goes beyond a year.”

He shrugged. “I suppose you’re right. I just can’t figure out how to do it…”

“Just ask.” Pod looked confused. “Is this what you brought me here for? I had to take the train.”

* * *

Jaime followed his advice on a lazy afternoon. Brienne had her arms around him—the big spoon, which felt brilliant—and was stroking his chest gently.

“I love you.” Jaime blurted, turning so he could face her. The look on her face was one of disbelief, even after a year. “I do. I love you, and I want to marry you. If you’ll have me.”

“Took you long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xx Ash


	6. Jaime x Sansa beach date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jaime x sansa 

“It’s too bright out!” Sansa whined, hand cupping her forehead to avoid the glare. “Did you remember the umbrella?”

 

Jaime was loaded with bags. He felt not unlike a pack mule, weighed down with the all of Sansa’s things. They had everything—two beach chairs, an umbrella, a cooler, several towels, snacks _and_ lunch, and of _course_ , Sansa was holding Lady’s leash.

 

“Course I did.” He pulled the umbrella from the wagon he was currently toting around. “And, I brought your sunglasses.” His eyes scanned their things, looking for the sunglass case he had packed. “Here!”

 

Sansa accepted the heart shaped glasses from him, sliding them up her nose with a grateful sigh. “Have I told you how much I love you recently? Because I love you.”

 

Even after nearly two years of dating, those words still sent his heart into a staggering rhythm. She was such a steadying force in his life, drawing him back down to Earth every time his ego ran away with him.

 

“I know.” And he did, that was the best part. Jaime Lannister never had to guess where he stood with Sansa, she was open and honest with him at all times—at times to a fault. It sometimes came to screaming matches, chests heaving and hands waving. “If you really loved me, though, you’d let _me_ be the one to hold Lady. You have two good hands.”

 

Sansa shifted so she could hand him the leash, sticking her tongue out at him. “But you look so cute and muscly when you carry my stuff.” She pulled her sunhat out of the wagon and draped it over his head. “See? Totally cute.”

 

He sighed evenly, bending down to kiss her nose. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

 

She scoffed. “You’re lucky I like you.”

 

“Love me.” He amended. “You said it yourself.”

 

“Oi! Don’t push it.”

 

 


	7. Theonsa night rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: theonsa + 

The darkness was broken by the buzzing of her phone. It lit up–too damned bright for…  _four am._ Sansa was going to murder whoever it was. 

 _Hey, you up?_ From Theon. Of course. 

_What the hell._

_I can’t sleep._

She rolled her eyes. Of course he couldn’t.  _Then die. I hear that’s peaceful, like sleep._

_You’re up now. Come to the kitchen._

Bloody Christ, she was going to kill him.  _Fine._

Her cat pajamas were all that shielded her from the bloody  _frigid_ air of the Stark house. There was something eerie about the dark, the way the shadows played off the wall, and then—

Two arms encircled her waist. Two perfectly tanned, wonderfully muscular arms. “Oof! You spooked me!” 

“Quiet, you.” Theon breathed against her neck. “Or you’ll wake them, and I have plans for us.” 

“Oh?” Her breath hitched. “And what do those plans include?”

“I’m going to bend you over the counter and fuck you until we wake the whole house.” 

“Theon Greyjoy,” Sansa mused. “That is incredibly untoward. I’ll have you know I like to be wined and dined before—“ He cut her off with his lips hot against her neck. “Oh…” she sighed. “Theon Greyjoy, you truly are the devil.”

“I’m going to unleash the kraken on you, baby.”

“I  _told_ you not to say that!” 


	8. jaime x sansa + paint emoji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Sansa dabble in some paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt comes from @ladywolfmd on tumblr. I'm FINALLY cleaning out my emoji requests. They are old, but I love writing them. Emoji requests are ALWAYS open on tumblr! I changed my url as well--I'm now @barristan.

“Jaime?” Sansa kicked off her boots and unraveled the scarf around her neck. It was horribly cold outside. Winter had come with a vengeance, and she wasn’t looking forward to the drive home. “Are you here?”

 

“I’m here!” The voice came from the far end of the studio, muffled by a white tarp.

 

“Thank the Gods! I started to think you’d forgotten—” She sucked in a breath when she rounded the corner. He was covered with paint—literally— _head to toe._ His golden hair was matted to his head, his clothes dotted with various shades of what she could only call _nighttime._ Blacks and blues congealed around his neck—it was really quite gruesome. “What on _Earth?”_ To his credit, he was grinning. A lion-like smile that made her shiver. She realized a second too late what it meant—“Don’t you _dare_ Jaime Lannister!”

 

He lunged towards her, hands smearing her frock. She howled, lunging for the exit, as he laughed against her back. “How could I resist?” The whisper wound its way down her spine, curling and tickling as it went. “Now we match.”

 

“Jaime _Lannister!_ ” Sansa pried his fingers off of her and spun around. “How am I going to go _home_?”

 

“Easy.” Jaime smirked. She _hated_ that look.

“Oh?” She placed her hands on her hips—carefully, as though not to transfer more paint to her clothes. “Do tell.”

 

“You aren’t going to go home.” He raised an eyebrow at her, but she stood steady.

 

“And why would I do that?”

 

“Because…” He stalked back towards her and she felt her resolve slipping. “You are going to get paint _everywhere_ tonight.”

 

They were inches apart, she could see the tiny flecks of white paint that dotted his jaw. “I certainly hope that’s not the end of that proposition.”

 

“Oh, it’s not.” Jaime breathed, lips nearly at her neck. “First I’m going to teach you how to draw a straight line.”

 

“ _Jaime_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! xx Ash


End file.
